


Любовный напиток

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Style, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Сказка иноземная о героях англицких на лад русский народный переложенная.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Любовный напиток

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Написано на Зимний Фест "Сказочное Рождество" СФ. Тема: Слеш
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Орли  
**Рейтинг:** PG   
**Тип:** слэш, фоном фемслэш  
**Пейринг:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер, фоном Джинни Уизли/Гермиона Грейнджер  
**Жанр:** романтика, сказка, стилизация  
**Предупреждения:** ООС, АУ. Смерть второстепенного персонажа. Вымышленные существа, эксперимент.  
Внимание! Это сказка! Былинный (вроде как) стиль, как следствие, выспренность.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве, на берегу Черного Озера, где обитают русалки и другая водная нечисть, ощетинившись башнями высокими да острыми, стоял замок белокаменный, от любопытных глаз сокрытый и спрятанный. Да не из обычных тот замок был, не из тех, в которых принцы с принцессами живут, не кручинятся, на балах танцуют-веселятся и дела государственные решают, державою правят. Наш же замок – это и не замок вовсе, а школа. Да школа непростая, нет, а волшебная, имя носящая гордое и величественное - Хогвартс.

Обучавшиеся там премудростям разным добры молодцы и красны девицы, все, как один, были одаренные, магическими способностями наделенные. Вот среди них, уму-разуму набирающихся да науки магические постигающих, и затесался наш герой. По чести сказать, в Герои никогда не стремившийся, славой тяготившийся, от пристального внимания людей бестолковых-любознательных страдавший… но так уж сложилось. Звали нашего героя скромно и непримечательно – Гарри Поттер. И сам он весь из себя был скромен и непримечателен – на дороге встретит путник такого и не обернется, вслед не взглянет. Силою великой Гарри не обладал, стихиями не управлял, знаниями обширными никого не удивлял, красотою писаной не прельщал и ничем бы он не отличался от погодок-ровесников, если бы не подвиги доблестные и чудные, свершаемые им год каждый (а то и по нескольку раз в год). То артефакт могущественный от колдуна темного да страшного сбережет, то девицу из лап… эмм, колец чудища жуткого вызволит, аль безвинно приговоренного к смерти спасет. Да чего уж там, много этих подвигов славных было – всех и не упомнишь. А если и припомнишь, то перечислять устанешь. Недаром почитался Гарри соотечественниками как Избранный.

И был у Героя враг заклятый – колдун могущественный, наводивший ужас на все государство. Деяниями злыми прославившийся, страшный настолько, что обычные люди его имя даже произносить опасались. А звали того злодея коварного – Волдеморт, лорд самозваный да самопровозглашенный. Сам он Гарри выбрал себе в противники, сам отметил как равного, попытавшись убить во младенчестве, сам поставил знак связующий-неразрывный – шрам в виде молнии. Сам же потом за это и поплатился.

Силен был Черный Маг, силен и опасен. Ни за что бы нашему герою с ним не справиться. Как бы ни был Гарри отважен и доблестен, сердцем чист и открыт душою, в учении старателен и прилежен (последними двумя качествами, к слову, герой наш никогда не отличался), не смог бы он одолеть злодея окаянного без совета мудрого, без подсказки своевременной. Но, на счастье, был у Гарри такой советчик – величайший Светлый Чародей, наставник и учитель Альбус Дамблдор.

Сед и знающ он был. Лет уже много прожил, со злыми людьми неоднократно встречался на своем веку, отпор им давал неизменный, защищая наивысшие ценности мира – Любовь и Благо Всеобщее - от посягателей недостойных. И взялся Дамблдор помогать Избранному. С малолетства за Гарри присматривал да опекал, учил и воспитывал. Возможно, не слишком милосердными были его методы – об этом сейчас много споров да толков ходит, - однако выверены и продуманы. Растил он Гарри как мог, как умел, как считал нужным. То совет ценный да мудрый даст, то историю поучительную да назидательную поведает, а то и исподволь: словом нечаянным, посланием на столе забытым – к действиям да подвигам славным подтолкнет. 

Хорошо это али плохо – решать не нам. Одно верно: юный, во многом несмышленый Гарри Поттер одолел великого темного мага Лорда Волдеморта. Бесспорно, что немалая заслуга в этом деянии славном принадлежала Альбусу Дамблдору. Сам старец до великого праздника не дожил. Пал он в схватке неравной, ослабленный долгим проклятьем черным да злым. Почил за год до события счастливого – окончания войны, давно затянувшейся. Как безоглядно радовались позже бесповоротному упокоению Волдеморта, столь же сильно горевали в то время о погибели Дамблдора, бесславной и нелепой. Долго еще оплакивало Величайшего Светлого Мага все государство широкое.

Однако не об этом сказ наш.

Вот уже как минул целый год без четырех лун со дня битвы большой да доблестной, когда в поединке честном одолел Гарри врага заклятого, отомстил ему за детство свое сиротское. Все раны от проклятий опасных и темных залечены, все слезы по погибшим и изувеченным выплаканы. Казалось бы, жить теперь герою, не тужить, утехам да развлечениям, молодости свойственным, предаваться, с красными девицами миловаться, но закручинился Гарри не на шутку. Яства чудные и различные вкус потеряли, а ложе превратилось в слишком широкое и жесткое. Теперь, когда наступало время почивать ложиться, бродил Гарри по коридорам замка, пустым да гулким, и даже под волшебной мантией-невидимкой не прятался – не от кого было. Стал бледен и хмур, словно грызет его нечто лихое изнутри. Поселилась в его сердце тоска лютая да неизбывная, а в душе тревога, покоя и сна лишившая.

Друзья-товарищи переживали, вопросами сыпали, проходу не давали. Вопрошали, отчего невесел, отчего разволновался-распереживался, что за причина для печали горькой. Отмалчивался Гарри и лишь улыбался вымучено, натянуто. Не мог же он рассказать о тайне своей сокровенной, глубоко в сердце запрятанной, о любви бескрайней, необъятной и невозможной. Безответной. Сильно бы удивились друзья верные, о невесте гарриной стали бы поминать, множество неудобных тем поднимать. Не хотел этого Гарри, не желал.

Да, была у Героя невеста. Все как полагается: лицом пригожа, характером мила да покладиста, магически сильна, умна да воспитана. И любил ее Гарри, любил безоглядно. Но лишь как сестру названную. Умереть за Джинни готов был, кровь за нее свою проливать, с чудищами страшными сражаться, но не под венец пойти с нею. 

В последний год войны, год скитаний тяжких и лишений тягостных, не о нареченной своей с любовью и нежностью вспоминал Гарри. О другом человеке он думал каждую минуту свободную. Со злобой и ненавистью думал, месть страшную планировал. Но многое довелось узнать Гарри в день Битвы Последней, многое понять да переосмыслить… Именно тогда зародилось в его груди чувство ранее неизведанное, сладко-томительное. Изначально, росток робкий и слабый, увять готовый в мгновение любое, надежно прижился, пустив корни, и в чувство сильное, настоящее распустился. Так и полюбил Гарри недруга своего извечного, учителя ненавистного. Только из-за него и вернулся Гарри в замок волшебству доучиваться.

Был такой в школе волшебной. Маг сильный, алхимик умелый, Северусом Снейпом звавшийся. Был он лицом некрасив, характером нелюбезен, кожей бледен болезненно, глазами ночи беззвездной темней да лютой январской стужи холодней (кажется, глянет – вовек не отогреешься). Сердцем черен. Но не от злости али от нрава дурного, завистливого сердцем он помертвел. Грузом неподъемным на душе лежало преступление страшное, не искупаемое. Тот грех, который ничем загладить нельзя: ни кровью, ни служением верным, ни даже жизнью самой не покрыть его. То преступление, которое только простить али извинить можно. А в прощении алхимик как раз себе и отказывал. Вот и сгорело его сердце от борьбы внутренней нескончаемой. Истлело, ссохлось, в неприглядный, корявый уголек превратилось. Выгорело, но не умерло. Теплилась в нем еще одна искорка – надежда последняя, о которой алхимик сам себе думать запрещал и настолько преуспел в этом, что и сам о желании своем сокровенном, мечте несбыточной позабыл.

Так бы и мучались-тосковали два человека гордых, непокорных, страшащихся в чувствах своих неподобающих друг другу признаться, если бы не праздник Светлый да не дух древний, могущественный.

Не спалось Гарри в ночь рождественскую, не отдыхалось на перине пуховой, на подушке мягкой, под одеялом легким лебяжьим. Дума горькая, безнадежная душу теребила, сердце тревожила. Отчаянность лютая во взгляде, некогда светлом да радостном, затаилась. И решился Гарри, детства безмятежного лишенный, в чудесах да волшебстве давно разуверившийся, проверить обычай давнишний, поверие народное. Написал на бумаге пергаментной все свои страдания да лишения, переживания да тяготы, желания да стремления сердца исстрадавшегося, взглядами колкими да вострыми израненного. Ничего не утаил, ничего не сокрыл, все как на духу посланию молчаливому поведал, да и сжег его безжалостно, пламени жаркому каминному скормив.

И отправился Гарри в Зал Большой, к празднику Светлому наряженный и украшенный, к ели рождественской, отклика ожидать на письмо свое искреннее-непритворное. Не чаял он только того, что не один в Зале окажется – под древом праздничным, пушистым да убранным, невеста гаррина стояла, прекрасная да печальная, со взглядом грустным-несчастливым.

Не успел Гарри удивиться по-настоящему али нареченную свою окликнуть, как закачались ветви еловые, зашевелились, инеем колким да ломким подернулись, словно повеяло на них холодом лютым, ветром стылым. Заклубилась вьюга снежная, чудным образом в жаркой комнате возникшая. Заклубилась-завихрилась, обдавая жениха с невестою морозцем бодрящим, да и сложилась в фигуру женскую стройную. Превратилась в царевну прекрасную да улыбчивую, лицом снежно-белую, глазами льдистыми внимательную. Представилась царевна Зимой Госпожою, извечной спутницей да женою верною Духа Рождественского. Сказала, что есть у нее способ помочь сердцам любящим да несчастным в их напасти схожей, но и различной. Не слабое зелье человеческое приворотное, но средство волшебное, Напитком Любовным зовущееся. Сильный эликсир, могущественный. Опасный да страшный – бесповоротный.

Переглянулись Гарри с Джинни подозрительно и закивали единовременно, соглашаясь с условиями – так велики были их чувства к зазнобам своим тайным, так безнадежны. Тяжко вздохнула царевна прекрасная, но повела в сторону рукой левою, но взмахнула быстро рукой правою, и появился из ниоткуда столик резной деревянный с кубком чеканным серебряным. И мерцала в том кубке жидкость опаловая, сверкала да переливалась таинственно. И поднимался над кубком тем пар студеный да морозный.

Первым напиток чудесный да страшный пригубил Гарри. Испробовал глотков несколько и чуть было не выронил чашу драгоценную из рук – прокатился эликсир волшебный по телу всему волной, холодом обжигающей, схлынув внезапно, оставляя в груди боль притупленную. Сердце горячее да любящее в латы ледяные заковывая. Улыбнулась царевна печально и ласково, приняла кубок из рук ослабевших и передала его девице красной, тихо своей очереди дожидающейся. Отпила Джинни еще меньше Напитка Любовного, нежели до нее жених несостоявшийся, вскрикнула громко да жалостливо и на пол осела, чашу выронив.

Со звоном зловещим упала чаша. Разлилось зелье волшебное, растеклось по полу, чисто намытому. Забурлило, зашипело, вспенилось. Растаял, расплавился кубок серебряный-чеканный. Покачала головой Зима царевна и молвила горестно:

\- Тяжко тебе, девица, придется. Не любишь ты свою избранницу – забава это да прихоть с твоей стороны, красавица.

Улыбнулась на прощание Гарри матерински-нежно и рассеялась по комнате поземкою белою, словно никогда тут и не бывала.

Поутру раннему, праздничному думал Гарри, что сон ему привиделся волшебный, чудный. Лишь только сердце отчего-то ныло тоскливо, тянуло болезненно. Но спустившись в комнату общую, гостиной факультетской зовущуюся, увидел он парочку влюбленную, самозабвенно милующуюся. Были то невеста его бывшая – Джинни - да подруга верная, преданная - Гермиона. Не стал Гарри удивляться али гневаться. Любовь она такая – границ не признает, с условностями не считается. Побежал, как был: ото сна встрепанный да неумытый - в подземелья темные-мрачные к другу сердечному. Узнавать, подействовал ли в его случае Напиток Любовный.

Эликсир волшебный царевны доброй подействовал. Встретил Гарри не взгляд насмешливо-высокомерный избранника единственного, а пылкий и страстный взор. С того дня все стало по-новому. Жили они с Северусом не без ссор, разумеется, но мирно и в согласии. Перестал Герой иссыхать, забыл, когда в последний раз кручинился. Весел вновь стал да радостен. И не было ему дела до слухов злых, до толков завистливых, до речей оскорбительных. Счастлив был Гарри, любящ и любим.

Но недолго длилась радость безмятежная, счастье безбрежное. Вина тяжкая, думы горькие омрачили чело младое. Не мог Гарри больше принимать заботу о себе искреннюю, любовь правдивую. Знал, что искусственное это, внушенное напитком ведьмовским, заклятьем насланное. Ненастоящее. Еле дождался Гарри Рождества следующего, едва дотерпел. Навел чары сонные на друга сердечного, по-прежнему дорогого, а, может, и пуще любимого. Не стал писать на этот раз письма, но такая горячая и искренняя мольба его была, что Зима вняла ей, явилась в комнатку небольшую в покоях алхимика.

Отличалась Зима от той доброй и ласковой царевны, которую неоднократно поминал Гарри. Сердита она была сегодня, даже зла. Ожгла взглядом холодным да колким, спросила насмешливо:

\- Знаю-знаю, чего желаешь, добрый молодец. Неужто прозрел наконец? Разглядел, какого красавца себе в спутники выбрал? Избавиться от него теперь хочешь.

Всполошился Гарри, объясняться начал суетливо да поспешно. Поведал, какой Северус хороший да непритворный, честный сердцем да помыслами. Как сам он, Гарри, его любит. И что достоин Северус большего, лучшего, нежели чувств ненастоящих, насильственно навязанных. С новым интересом посмотрела царевна на юношу, покивала размышлениям своим мудрым. В ладоши хлопнула, и появилась в комнате Джинни сонливая да заспанная.

\- Вдвоем вы это дело начинали, вдвоем вам его и заканчивать, - пояснила Зима Госпожа. – Отменить колдовство возможно – разлюбят вас друзья ваши сердечные утром завтрашним. Но продолжит бродить Напиток Любовный в крови вашей. Подпитываемый чувствами неразделенными, одиночеством стылым, заморозит он вас, сожжет холодом лютым, раздавив сердце горячее льдом крепким да прочным. Готовы жизнью своей заплатить за освобождение любимых?

Задумался Гарри, опечалился, закручинился. Но руку к чаше хрустальной, неизвестно когда и откуда появившейся, протянул. Остановила его царевна взглядом суровым, осадила решительность юношескую пылкую, на скорые заключения гораздую. Обратилась к Джинни:

\- А ты что, красна девица, скажешь? Умрешь за подругу сердечную, любимую?

Побледнела Джинни, губу закусила, ресницами длинными захлопала, пытаясь слезы горькие, пеленой глаза застлавшие, прогнать. Головой замотала, всхлипнула. Кивнула царевна задумчиво, в ладоши еще раз хлопнула, и исчезла Джинни, растворилась, отправившись домой к подруге своей Гермионе. Протянула Зима чашу хрустальную Гарри. Улыбнулась по-доброму, ласково, совсем как в году прошедшем. Отпил Гарри несколько глотков напитка вязкого да сладкого, закрыл глаза, к погибели своей завтрашней неминуемой готовясь.

\- Не печалься, добрый молодец, не кручинься раньше времени. Избранник теперь единственный, кто от смерти тебя уберечь сможет. Полюбит искренне, сердечно, без зелий волшебных да вмешательства постороннего – согреет, замерзнуть не даст.

Распахнулись глаза Гарри, но в комнате никого уже не было.

Утром, как и ожидалось, хмур был Северус, задумчив и рассеян. То у окна замрет на четверть часа и на даль снежную любуется, губы поджав недовольно. То на пламя каминное взглядом тяжелым да сердитым воззрится. И молчит, не говорит ничего, Гарри не прогоняет.

Надоело это Гарри к вечеру. Не выдержал он пытки страшной, безжалостной, которая ожиданием зовется. Сам спросил, что заботит друга милого, что его печалит. Перевел Северус на Гарри взгляд рассеянный, улыбнулся нежно и любяще. Обнял, к себе притянул, поцеловал коротко в макушку вихрастую. И так тепло от этого Гарри стало, так радостно, что позабыл он сразу и о переживаниях своих и о Напитке Любовном, сердце его сковавшем. Поведал Северус, что чувство у него сегодня необычное-странное, словно перерезали веревки, вот уже долгое время руки его опутывающие. Словно свободу вернули давно позабытую, и даже дышать, кажется, легче стало.

Озарила лицо гаррино улыбка счастливая да ликующая. Понял он, что не замерзнет теперь никогда, не исчахнет, потому что один не останется. Права была царевна Зима, во всем права.

Но не все в сказке нашей счастьем наделены были так же, как Гарри.

Спустя лет несколько полюбила Джинни молодца заморского. Правдиво на этот раз полюбила, по-настоящему. Увядать начала, гореть заживо, чувством страстным взаимным сжигаемая, да зельем волшебным, в крови бродившим, выстуживаемая. Зачахла на глазах за несколько месяцев. Долго еще потом горевала Гермиона о подруге сердечной да любимой, почившей безвременно, глаза все выплакала. И так больше и не сошлась ни с кем – не пускал ее Напиток Любовный, так и не прекративший свое действие.

А вот Гарри с Северусом прожили вместе еще много-много лет счастливых, в любви да согласии. (Не без раздоров да ссор, но кто ж идиллией похвастаться может?)

_Декабрь 2013 - январь 2014_


End file.
